


温柔野兽

by beautifultimewithrj



Category: najun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultimewithrj/pseuds/beautifultimewithrj





	温柔野兽

傍晚刚过，窗外大厦的广告灯光透过薄纱窗帘照进昏暗的房间。房间里充斥着让人脸红的水声，同时还伴着粗重的喘息和娇弱的呻吟。上面的人发狠地顶弄着，一下一下撞击着身下的人，把人撞出几声甜腻的呻吟。

 

  
时间倒回到今天上午。

 

  
罗渽民坐在办公室里居高临下地看着手足无措的黄仁俊，十分钟以前他被无良父亲抵给债主，债主又为了向罗渽民这个N市最大赌场的老板献殷勤而送上了黄仁俊。罗渽民身边什么时候缺过人，刚想拒绝的时候抬眼认出了黄仁俊。造化弄人，这不就是他高中曾经苦苦追求却对他冷漠拒绝的学长吗？但此刻他就像一个破碎的娃娃，眼神黯淡无光，清秀的小脸也没了精神。不知怎么就生出了一丝心疼的感觉，于是拒绝的话到了嘴边变成了好。

 

  
黄仁俊站在偌大的办公室中间，低垂着头不知道在想什么。今天一早父亲把他从床上踹醒，草草地换了衣服就带到债主面前，听到父亲要把他送人抵债，黄仁俊竟然有了一丝解脱，去哪里都比整天被他打骂来得好，自己不过是世界上最多余的那个人，不过也是草草一生。只是他也没想过会在这种情况下遇到曾经的追求者，自己现在的样子一定可悲极了吧，也无所谓了，他本来就没有尊严不是吗。

 

  
不知过了多久，罗渽民终于有了动静，他拿起椅背上的外套走到他面前，“跟我走。”罗渽民把他带到了一个公寓里，把钥匙塞给他转身就要走。黄仁俊参不透他的意思，也懒得过问只当他要离开，自己打开门走进去。

 

这是一套临江的复式公寓，从落地窗就可以看到大半个城市。看不出来，罗渽民对待曾经拒绝过自己的人还挺大度，不过要是他的小情人多的话这得多费钱，黄仁俊心想。

 

  
“你在干嘛？”罗渽民的声音突然响起把黄仁俊吓了一跳，“你怎么进来的？”“这是我家，难道还只有一把钥匙吗？”黄仁俊无言以对，看到他手里提着东西往厨房走。罗渽民接收到他疑惑的眼神，“我工作了一天，你不饿我还饿呢。”“哦…………”黄仁俊突然对他有些好奇，两手交叉着站在厨房门口问话，“你说你当时喜欢我什么呢？脸蛋？成绩？人气？”罗渽民冷笑一声，“原来你还能记得我啊，我以为你会把我归成张三李四。”他清清楚楚地记得黄仁俊拒绝他时不屑一顾的语气和鄙夷的眼神，怕不是他没想过当年的受气包摸爬滚打多年变成了赌场老板吧。

 

  
“那我还挺幸运的，金主还是我的老朋友。不过我可没兴趣跟你的其他小情人争宠，不用太在意我，记得给我生活费就行。”黄仁俊满不在乎地笑了笑。罗渽民用力关上冰箱门走到黄仁俊面前。黄仁俊的下巴被大力捏住，“谁告诉你我有情人。”“难道没有吗？这也挺正常的，你不必担心我会介意，我可不敢跟金主斗气。”罗渽民现在气得只想堵住黄仁俊这张恼人的嘴，于是狠狠地吻上去。

 

  
罗渽民霸道地撬开他的牙关含住柔软的小舌吮吸，舌尖粗暴地扫过口腔掠夺他的呼吸。黄仁俊在强烈的攻势软了腿虚靠在门框上不至于让自己一屁股坐下。罗渽民大手一捞就把黄仁俊的两条细腿围在腰上，黄仁俊只得揽住他的脖子，被动地承受他的深吻。罗渽民吻得动情，用胯部模仿交合的动作顶着黄仁俊同样坚硬的下体不停摩擦着。黄仁俊被快感冲击得叫了出来，罗渽民将距离分开，“你不是一口一个情人的说吗？我就让你知道情人都要做些什么。”说完就把黄仁俊托起往房间里走。黄仁俊被扔到床上突然清醒了些，挣扎着就要起身。

 

  
罗渽民发觉了他的意图，他一把把他的手摁在头顶，发疯一样没头没脑的吻他，“你就这么想跑？”黄仁俊身上早被罗渽民的大手剥光了，皮肤泛着诱人的粉色，看得罗渽民身下一阵燥热。把人抱在怀里，伸手往后面探去。罗渽民的耐心快要耗光了，简单的扩张一会儿就挺身而入。

粗大的肉棒在那处不停的抽插，黄仁再倔强也抵抗不了潮涨而来的快感。罗渽民抱着他一阵顶弄，对着他最敏感的那处不断研磨，黄仁终于忍不住泄出了一丝呻吟，“啊……”。脸上几道泪痕与潮红营造出格外撩人的性感。罗渽民被他这副样子勾得眼睛都红了，他狂风骤雨般从他的唇一直舔吻到胸前乳珠。黄仁被他折磨的难受又惊恐，“罗渽民……你……别这样……别咬……”

罗渽民从来没有这样粗暴和失控过。喑哑的声音冷冷的在他耳边嘲弄他，“你上过别人的床吗？在别人床上你也这么骚吗？”黄仁崩溃的摇头，但罗渽民没有一点儿冷静下来的兆头，他继续整根抽出又毫不留情的全部顶入。每次抽插都能引起身下的人一次瑟缩，黄仁只想结束这漫长的折磨，哽咽着开口说，“没、没有别人……”  
　　

 

罗渽民停了下来，掐着他的下巴道，“再说一遍。”房间里都是两人错乱的呼吸，罗渽民见他脸上湿润的越来越厉害，覆上去细细啄吻他的嘴唇，语气不由得放软了一些，几乎带了些祈求，“再说一遍。”黄仁已经不想再挣扎，只想让男人发泄完了赶紧离开。他静静的说道，“没有别人。”他像是觉得这样太过不堪，偏着头躲开罗渽民的亲吻，嘶哑的对他说，“一直没有，你满意了吗？”

 

黄仁俊的小脸委屈得皱起来，罗渽民却觉得这幅样子比早上那个病恹恹的脸要生动多了，心下一软。他俯下身轻柔吻去黄仁俊脸上的眼泪，“对不起。”黄仁俊一下子搞不懂罗渽民了，温柔地替他擦泪，下面的力度却丝毫不减。罗渽民看到他分神，不满地用手替他撸动两下，那人被刺激得回了神又被顶弄得涣散了。

 

  
罗渽民挺动的速度逐渐加快，黄仁俊也被带到了高潮，只得无助地抱紧身上人的脖子承受着。罗渽民一声低吼，射在了他的小穴里，烫得黄仁俊眉头一皱。罗渽民看着和以前一样秀气的脸蛋因为高潮变得通红，小嘴微张着喘气，手还挂在自己脖子上，不知怎么的突然有一种被依赖的感觉于是俯下身再次吻住黄仁俊，勾着人的小舌吮吸来了一个深吻。黄仁俊以为他还要再来一次，挣扎着推开他，没想到罗渽民顺着他的推力起身，深邃黝黑的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，“你这幅样子除了我谁也别想看见。”


End file.
